In the closet
by SoritaK
Summary: Una serie de eventos obliga a Lelouch a encararse con la pregunta más vergonzosa de su existencia: ¿Le gustaba Suzaku? Basado en el cap. donde le dan la bienvenida a Arthur. Yaoi/UA/SuzakuxLelouch/
1. Something about you

**Editado el 5/Abril/2011**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Code Geass. Es un universo alternativo. ****Todo esto es con el fin de entretenerlos. ****Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tu agrado****. Basado en el capítulo de la primera temporada. Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

* * *

_Dedicado a Suzaku, por ser gran influencia en la creación de este fic y por ser mi Suzaku._

_Because there's something  
about you baby  
I swear there's something  
about you baby_

In the closet  
Michael Jackson

**Capítulo 1  
Something about you**

Lo que pareció iniciar como un día normal, un día más en el que daría mi mayor esfuerzo para crear el mundo perfecto para Nunally… se tornó en una serie de sucesos que conllevaría a mi situación actual. Les puedo revelar -con certeza- cinco cosas que me incomodan en este momento:

1.- Estar vestido con un traje extraño de gato.  
2.- El maquillaje que molesta mis ojos.  
3.- Estar atado a una silla.  
4.- Haber caído al suelo con todo y silla.

Y el principal de todos:

5.- El cuerpo de Suzaku sobre el mío.

Por mi mente analítica pasaban una y otra vez las razones por las cuales estaba así… Pensando -con ironía- que todo ocurrió en apenas dos horas. Envolviéndome en la peor pesadilla de mi existencia…

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué tuvo que ocurrir para que Lelouch llegará hasta esa situación? ¿Por qué Suzaku estaba sobre el cuerpo de Lelouch? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

El primer fic de SuzakuxLelouch que me atrevó a escribir. Estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Gracias a mi oneshot "Love Addiction" me animé a escribir más de estos dos chicos sexys. Sé que fue un capítulo corto pero prometo traerles en una semana la continuación. Me juré a mi misma actualizar primero otros fics… pero no pude contenerme. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado, en verdad, sin ustedes, mis queridos lectores, mis historias no tendrían la misma fuerza.

¿De dónde surgió la idea de _In the Closet_?

Me dormí un tiempo, mientras estaba en mi casa de campo. No había dormido como una semana así que caí rendida. Mientras me sumergía en el sueño, recordé dos imágenes que Suzaku me había pasado la noche anterior. Unas donde aparecían Suzaku y Lelouch con sus trajes de gatos. Algo que me deleitó por completo… y de pronto, comencé a crear una historia de lo que ocurriría después. Agarré a Usami (mi laptop xD) y comencé a escribir lo que acababa de imaginarme. En cuanto menos lo noté, ya había escrito todo el fic. En ese momento, estaba escuchando varias canciones de Michael Jackson y curiosamente… la letra de su canción "In the closet" concordaba demasiado con la historia. Viva el Rey del pop x3

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**In the closet  
**_Just promise me_


	2. Can you waste it?

**Editado el 5/Abril/2011**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Code Geass. Es un universo alternativo. ****Todo esto es con el fin de entretenerlos. ****Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico)**** sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tu agrado****. Basado en el capítulo de la primera temporada. Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

* * *

_Dedicado a mi gemelita por su cumpleaños._

_You cannot waste it  
Then, if you wan it  
Then, won't you taste it_

In the closet  
Michael Jackson

**Capítulo 2  
Can you waste it?**

_El timbre que indicaba el cambio de clase resonó por todo el edificio. _

_-Lelouch, la presidenta quiere que nos reunamos en la sala del comité-interrumpió mi lectura una voz conocida._

_Una joven de cabello anaranjado, ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa de par en par se encaminó hacia mi asiento. Shirley se aseguró en acaparar mi atención. Cerré el libro con delicadeza y lo guardé en mi maleta. Sujeté el mango de la maleta y encaré mi mirada hacia ella._

-Entonces te veré ahí, iré enseguida-le contesté gentilmente.  
-¿No te escaparás a alguna de tus apuestas, cierto?-preguntó con ironía.  
-No, ya no tengo tanto tiempo para eso.

Shirley me miró perpleja, sin embargo no dejé que prosiguiera con la plática. Con un rápido ademan, logré levantarme de mi asiento y salir del aula. Sus reclamos resonaron por el pasillo mientras me alejaba rápidamente del sitio.

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba. Sabía que la Orden de los Caballeros Negros llamaría la atención de muchos sobretodo a los rebeldes y liberales pero nunca imaginé a tal magnitud.

_Desde el incidente con la liberación japonesa, las solicitudes para unirse han ido aumentando día a día como si fuese algún extraño programa popular de televisión al cual todos deseaban participar. ¿Quién imaginaría que un sujeto disfrazado convencería a tantas personas? _

_Al parecer Zero había creado correctamente el "milagro" Estaba un paso más adelante de llegar con fuerza al territorio enemigo. De la nación que juré destruir aunque diese mi vida por ello. No obstante, aún había cosas por hacer y mucho de qué preocuparme… _

_Dejé de lado el tema, para contemplar la habitación que estaba ante mí. Un lugar amplio, de paredes color beige, que estaba amueblado con lo necesario para convertirse en un centro de trabajo. El sitio donde trabajaba el Consejo Estudiantil. Sin embargo, no había nadie. ¿Habría llegado primero? Imposible. Existían indicios de que la presidenta ya había estado ahí. Sobre la mesa estaban varias golosinas, papeles y la nueva máquina para hacer chocolate líquido que la presidenta había comprado._

_Sin duda, los demás miembros se encontraban también en la habitación. Aunque, no logré proseguir con mis deducciones. De pronto, detrás de mí, unos brazos apresaron los míos. Mi cuerpo se tensó rápidamente. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara? Podría usar el Geass sobre él y así pedir respuestas. _

_-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó una voz muy conocida.  
-Excelente trabajo Rivalz, ahora, prosigamos con el plan. _

_Mi mente analítica tuvo que detenerse en la elaboración del plan perfecto para averiguar la identidad de mi atacante ya que la respuesta llegó a mí demasiado pronto. _

_Una nueva actividad de la presidenta._

_En casos como esos, era mejor esperar a que la información saliera por sí misma y ceder un poco para obtenerla. Sólo que… esa vez, me estaba asustando ligeramente la situación… La presidenta atravesó rápidamente el salón con unas ropas extrañas, en su cabeza llevaba unas orejas de gato… ¿Acaso también tenía una cola atada en la cadera? _

_La presidenta se detuvo frente una silla roja para girar su cuerpo y dirigirme una mirada determinada. Sujetó la silla y la recorrió a varios pasos de mí. Al instante, Rivalz aplicó más fuerza en sus brazos para obligarme a caminar. Avancé sin gestionar, tan sólo debía permanecer en calma para que todo el espectáculo de locura terminará más rápido. Rivalz giró mi cuerpo y me obligó a sentarme en la silla. _

_Si antes estaba confundido… lo que vieron mis ojos me obligó a dejar mi mente en blanco por unos segundos. Frente a mí, se encontraban Shirley, Nina y Rivalz. No obstante… vestían con ropas igual de extrañas que la presidenta. _

_-Veamos… No es día festivo ni tampoco fin de cursos. Esta vez, ¿qué idea se te ocurrió presidenta?  
-Lelouch, esto es nada más y nada menos que una celebración-exclamó la presidenta con entusiasmo- Pero primero debes ponerte tu traje.  
-¿Tra-Traje?-exclamé sin entender realmente lo que decía._

_Si se referian a las ropas multicolores con apariencia felina… Tendrían que darme a cambio algo muy grande para que me pusiera…_

_-Me niego rotundamente a vestirme con "eso"-dije con sequedad.  
-"Eso" lo hizo Shirley con mucho esfuerzo- contestó Milley con un tono irónico.  
-¿No te gustaría ponerte tu traje, Lelou?-inquirió Shirley de inmediato._

La mirada suplicante de Shirley… un elemento demasiado tentador pero no caería con un chantaje tan sencillo.

_-Lo siento pero no veo el motivo de hacerlo-contesté con sinceridad.  
-Ya que no deseas cooperar…-musitó la presidenta lentamente- Tendré que intentarlo por el otro medio…_

_¿El otro medio? _

_-¡Y parece que va entrando en este momento!-exclamó la presidenta. _

_Por lógica, dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta. Un joven de cabello castaño, piel morena y de estatura promedio estaba de pie en la entrada. Una mirada esmeralda fijo su atención sobre mí. _

_Excelente, Suzaku era el único que podía ayudarme y detener éste rídiculo espectáculo. Después de todo, él no era la clase de personas que participaría en una idea como aquella. La presidenta se dirigió corriendo hacia él, cargando en brazos una bolsa grande de color azul. _

_-Perdona por la tardanza, tuve unos trabajos que entregar y…  
-Lo importante es que ya has llegado Suzaku -exclamó la presidenta con su usual entusiasmo.  
-¿Este es mi disfraz?-preguntó señalando la bolsa  
-Por supuesto.  
-Entonces, me lo pondré._

Suzaku, al principio no lo creía, pero… eres un idiota. ¡Estás cabando tu propia tumba! ¿Cómo podía ser partícipe de un juego tan obsoleto? De pronto, Arthur se acostó frente a mis pies. El gato me dirigió una mirada juguetona. ¡El maldito felino conocía mi agonía!

_-¡Suzaku, te ves muy tierno!-exclamó contenta Shirley._

_El niño frío y fuerte que había conocido en mi infancia, la persona que había logrado entrar en la armada de Britannia… estaba frente a mí… con un disfraz "tierno" de gato. En verdad… no sabía si reírme o tratar de estar insconciente para ya no seguir contemplando aquél espectáculo._

_-Esta vez, es tu turno vicepresidente- dijo la presidenta con un tono de voz que me atemorizaba.  
-Lo dije antes y lo diré nuevamente: No me lo pondré-dije con seriedad.  
-Si tú no te pones el disfraz, entonces Suzaku te lo pondrá, ¿verdad?  
-¡Qué! –exclamamos Suzaku y yo al unísono.  
-Y después te maquillará Shirley  
-¡Maquillaje! ¡Es algo completamente inaceptable!  
-Suzaku, ya sabes que hacer-inquirió la presidenta._

_No… no podía ser posible. ¿Me obligarían en verdad a hacerlo? _

En verdad, maldecía a ése gato.

_Por su culpa había sido obligado a vestirme con un traje extraño. La tela era fina y suave, más me incomodaba el conocer lo que simbolizaba. Decidí ponerme sobre el traje la camisa blanca y el saco del uniforme, después de todo, sólo revelaría el traje si fuera necesario. Por una parte, me relajé, sabiendo que ninguna otra persona me vería de aquella manera. Inclusive mi hermana. Si ella tan sólo supiera cómo estaba disfrazado… ni siquiera quería pensarlo. _

_Ojalá el traje fuera el menor de mis problemas. Tras vestirme, me contuve rotundamente en maquillarme. ¿Cuál fue la solución de la presidenta? Obligar a Suzaku en amarrarme a la silla para "dejarme tal y como un gato" No pude oponer resistencia. Mi fuerza era inferior a la suya. Una gran desventaja que me había seguido de por vida. Para finalizar, Kallen parecía ya no poder contener su risa cada vez que me observaba. _

_-¡Bien hecho equipo, han completado con su misión!-exclamó la presidenta- Ahora, debemos cambiar a Kallen.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Kallen débilmente._

Tan sólo en ese momento… creí en el karma. Rápidamente, Shirley, Rivalz y Nina salieron de la habitación.

_-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, debo…-exclamó Kallen  
-Tranquila, será sólo unos minutos-contestó Milley._

La presidenta sujetó de los hombros a la pelirroja y la llevó a la puerta.

_-Aclara las cosas Suzaku… y cuida de que no se escape-dijo la presidenta antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

_Me sorprendí ante sus palabras, sólo que noté que Suzaku lo estaba aún más. El eco de las risas y gritos de los demás miembros del comité se perdieron en la distancia, dejándonos un silencio notorio. Suzaku se mantuvo inmóvil, dándome la espalda y perdiendo su mirada en Arthur -que estaba acostado en la mesa._

_- Lo siento Lelouch, ordenes son ordenes-dijo Suzaku, rompiendo el silencio.  
-Entonces, ¿harías lo que sea si te lo ordenaran?-inquirí de inmediato.  
-Tan sólo… me alegra que todos estén bien.  
-Cierto, aunque los medios de comunicación estén tras ellos-exclamé recordando el incidente a las afueras de Tokio, la noche en que hizo su aparición pública la Orden y el día en que pude salvarlos.  
-Creo que no podrán salir de la academia por un tiempo-dijo Suzaku en apenas un susurro- Aunque… siento que algo no está bien. Si Zero desea castigar a los criminales entonces debería unirse a la policía._

_¿Nuevamente con ése tema? Era la persona más obstinada que había conocido._

-Tal vez él pensó que de nada serviría ser un perro de los militares-respondí con frialdad.

De inmediato, Suzaku desvió su atención al felino y me miró con desafío. Una acción que deseaba contradecir mis palabras.

_-Aún si la policía no puede hacer nada en estos momentos, él debería unirse para cambiarlos-respondió con decisión- No estaré de acuerdo con él hasta que al menos lo intente.  
-¿Y tú aún estarás dentro del ejército? Nunally está preocupada por eso…  
-Fui transferido al Aréa de ingenieros; puedes decirle que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.  
-Ya veo._

_Perfecto. Gracias a ello ya no tendré que ser cuidadoso de toparmelo en el campo de batalla. A veces, era mejor esperar a que el tiempo decidiera los eventos que uno mismo. Me encontraba más aliviado. No obstante, deseaba tan sólo una cosa. _

_-Suzaku, ¿podrías liberarme de esta silla?-le pedí con sutileza- Las cuerdas me aprietan un poco.  
-Lo siento, la presidenta me dio otras ordenes…  
-Las cuerdas están lastimando mis muñecas-insistí._

_Ante esas palabras, Suzaku giró su cuerpo para encararme. Convencido de mi justificación._

_-Lo haré, sólo que hay algo que he querido decirte…- dijo Suzaku sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.  
-¿Por qué no lo haces?-inquirí con curiosidad.  
-Porque no es tan fácil.  
-Inténtalo._

_Al parecer, la última palabra que mencioné, convenció al ojiverde de hacerlo. Era extraño que Suzaku tuviera temor de decirme algo. Siempre había sido una persona directa y honesta. Por ello quería conocer lo que tenía que decirme._

_Caminó hacia mí… pero hubo un elemento que ninguno de los dos predecimos. Lo que desencadenó el terrible suceso. El gato negro caminó entre las piernas del ojiverde. Por impedir pisar a Arthur, Suzaku perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces sobre mí. Un fuerte sonido rompió el silencio de la habitación. _

_Sin imaginar que ese sencillo acto, sería el principal de mis problemas en un futuro… no muy lejano. _

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué hará Suzaku al estar tan cercano a Lelouch? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

Lo sé, tardé en actualizar. Se me presentó una semana de visitas familiares y otras más donde estuve organizando un grupal de cosplay. Sin embargo, estoy reiniciando con mis proyectos y eso incluyó a este fic.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y por las sorpresivas visitas. En verdad, no me esperaba que pudiese tener tanto éxito. Este capítulo fue más que nada un flashback, muy divertido de escribir. Sobretodo la parte en la que me imaginaba a Lelouch sufriendo porque nadie lo viera con su traje. Sé lo que siente xD.

A partir del siguiente capítulo, comenzará la acción, si saben a que me refiero con eso (risa malvada)

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**In the closet  
**_Just promise me_


End file.
